borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The most depressing thing ever in my bl career
After weeks of using only my catalyst class mod and raping crawmerax, i came across the fabled pearlescant (my first, might i add) and i was like, im the man! but when i went to it, it was an ironclad, wich i had no problem with, but its stats were worse than my current (purple) sheild, the ironclad was a hardened ironclad with 2606 cap and 172 recharge. but i had equiped a PNG2-50XC impenetrable fortified with a 2734 cap and 182 recharge. what was strange was that they looked ecactly alike. how dissapointing, i dont know wether to keep it just to say i have one or to sell it. how dissapointing.TEHeliteK3V1N 23:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) This is why I'm going to be so scared when I see that little cyan indicator pop up. I've got some pretty good guns that definetly are an exception to the "higher level + Higher rarity = better gun" formula. I've got a WHITE terrible shotgun that has a level 31 requirement on it that pulls 160x11 damage. It took me until I was level 61 to find a better shotgun. I still hang onto it just because I don't want to sell it. Have you tried doing the (f)armory glitch? I'm pretty sure there are more weapons there anyway. And more weapons = more chances of getting a pearlescent gun. EDIT: Your current shield does have a LITTLE more capacity and a SLIGHTLY faster recharge. But the ironclad gives you a slower bleedout time, and it doesn't speed up with every subsequent knockdown. If I were you I would be wearing the ironclad. -NOhara24 :and furthermore your current shield is a double prefix and therefore a construct. nohara is right if you equip pangolin an ironclad trumps. 18:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ???? *that* was your most depressing thing ever? EVER? More disappointing than ... the Destroyer? -- MeMadeIt 19:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) More disappointing than....ALL OF ZOMBIE ISLAND?...Okay, it's not THAT BAD...pretty bad.....bad ok the destroyer was pretty bad, and zombie island. this was the most recently depressing thing everTEHeliteK3V1N 23:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I've killed Crawmerax +300 times and I've found a whopping 2 pearl weapons. Both were Omega shields with less than 1400 and around 250 recharge. I keep them because they're the only pearls I've found, but using them is pointless, because I have a 1900 shield with 250 regen and Quick Health Regeneration. That's my most depressing thing. The most depressing thing for me was watching that Undertaker fall into the abyss after I melted that Badass Rocketeer....Ion69 22:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ion69 I have not found any pearlescents, and beaten the game twice....But considering I haven't killed crawmerax 300 times like the above comment, I sound like a fat kid crying because he can't eat McDonalds every meal. Lol. CRAWMERAX is a worhtless troll who needs to use a video game to make him feel good about himself. What a loser. :p I found him rather amusing; I noticed most of his stuff from other threads got deleted, and he left an amusing insult on my talk page to which I replied in kind :) Skeve613 05:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC)